Bésame, hyung Kookgi BTS
by taemoonchild
Summary: Jeon Jungkook es un niño muy curioso que un buen día descubre a sus padres besarse y no duda en ir a casa de Yoongi, su vecino y mejor amigo, para preguntarle qué es esa acción que vio a sus padres realizar.


Jungkook era un niño muy curioso, miraba cada pequeño detalle y preguntaba a qué se debía, podía pasar una mosca cerca de él y enseguida cuestionaba a su mamá a qué se debía. A Jungkook le gustaba imitar las acciones de sus padres, era un niño muy inocente, así que sus padres habían acordado jamás darse besos en los labios en presencia de su tierno niño.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Jungkook se la pasaba jugando con su mejor amigo, Yoongi, ya fuera en su casa o en la de su castaño amigo. Ambos pequeños eran inseparables, muchas veces se habían jurado permanecer juntos toda la vida, sin importar qué.

Esa tarde, el pequeño Jeon se encontraba jugando en el jardín de su casa, escuchó las voces de sus padres y se ocultó detrás de un árbol para que no lo vieran.

—Cariño, no olvides que esta noche es la cena en casa de los señores Min. Procura llegar temprano a la cena, Jungkook y yo nos iremos con Boumgi y Yoongi.

—¿Hye no irá?

—No —suspiró—, hace un par de días se fue de casa sin decir nada, me preocupa mucho Yoongi; Boumgi no sabe qué decirle cada vez que pregunta por ella. Será muy duro para Yoongi saber que su mamá lo abandonó.

El señor Jeon soltó un suspiro con frustración.

—Ya hablaré con él. Prometo llegar temprano a la cena. —Miró hacia los lados, asegurándose de que Jungkook no se encontrara cerca y se inclinó hacia los labios de su esposa, depositando un suave beso en ellos—, nos vemos más tarde, cielo, despídeme de Jungkook.

El señor Jeon subió a su auto y se marchó al trabajo.

El pequeño Jungkook no sabía qué había sido ese gesto que su padre había tenido con su madre; era algo que, a sus casi 6 años, jamás había visto. Sus castaños ojitos brillaron de curiosidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la casa vecina, donde habitaba Yoongi.

Tocó la puerta con emoción.

 _"Sería muy duro para él saber que su mamá lo abandonó."_ ¿Acaso eso sería cierto? ¿Hye Yon había abandonado a Yoongi? De sólo pensarlo, las pequeñas manos de Jungkook se cerraron en forma de puños, ¿ella era tan desalmada como para dejar a su mejor amigo? _¡Pero si Yoongi-hyung es un precioso ángel!_

Boumgi fue quien atendió a la puerta y observó al tierno pelinegro que se encontraba afuera. Le sorprendió ver aquella expresión tan enfadada en el rostro del niño.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Jungkook?

—¿Es verdad? ¿Ella lo abandonó?

La cara del señor Min era de asombro puro.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, pequeño?

—Oí cuando mamá se lo contaba a papá. ¿Puedo ver a Yoongi?

—Claro que sí, Jungkook. Yoongi aún no sabe nada, por favor no le digas.

—No te preocupes, tío Boumgi, pero no te tardes en decirle —la seriedad con la que el niño de 5 años hablaba, dejó asombrado a Boumgi, que sólo asintió.

Jungkook se adentró en aquella casa que conocía a la perfección.

—¡Terroncito! ¡He venido a visitarte! —apenas pronunció estas palabras, pudo escuchar que la puerta de la habitación de Yoongi se abría.

—¡Jungkookie! —el castañito se abalanzó sobre su amigo, rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos.

Ambos niños subieron las escaleras emocionados, dirigiéndose a la habitación del mayor.

Después de un largo rato de jugar a los carritos, Jungkook decidió contarle a su mejor amigo lo que había visto, después de todo ése era el motivo por el que había ido a casa de Yoongi.

—Oye, Yoonie —el castañito frunció el ceño—, hace un rato vi a papá hacer algo con mami, pero no sé qué es. Juntaron sus labios por unos segundos, ¿sabes tú qué es eso, hyung?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, tonto —Yoongi puso una cara de sabelotodo—, eso que presenciaste, mi querido Kookie, fue un beso.

—¿Un beso? ¿Y eso qué es? —Jungkook estaba muerto de curiosidad, miraba a su amigo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos. Sus ojos tenían un destello.

—Pues, Kookie, es un gesto de cariño; ya sabes, para demostrarse el amor y todo eso.

Jungkook recordó la felicidad de sus padres. Ellos se amaban mucho, él era testigo de eso, ¿pero por qué nunca los había visto besarse?

—Yoongi-hyung —el nombrado miró hacia su amigo—, ¿tú me quieres?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa, Jungkookie? Por supuesto que te quiero muchísimo, eres mi mejor amigo. Te amo mucho, Jungkookie.

Jungkook sonrió ampliamente.

—Bésame, hyung.

—¿Qué dices, Jungkook? —Yoongi abrió los ojos como platos y sintió sus pálidas mejillas muy calientes.

—Bésame, hyung —repitió—, por favor. Tú dijiste que me amas, demuéstramelo —hizo un tierno puchero.

Yoongi iba a protestar una vez más, pero los ojitos suplicantes y el puchero de Jungkook pudieron más con él.

—De acuerdo, pero será un secreto entre nosotros.

—Vale, hyung, ahora hazlo.

Yoongi se acercó al rostro de su mejor amigo lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento, cerró los ojos y cortó la distancia entre ambos, colocando sus labios sobre los de Jungkook. Sintió algo en su estómago, era una sensación rara, pero no le disgustaba. Movió sus labios intentando imitar aquellas películas románticas que su madre solía ver. Se separó de Jungkook unos segundos después.

—Yoongi.

—¿Sí, Jungkookie?

—Fue muy bonito, me gustó. Quiero que me beses siempre.

Yoongi estaba coloradísimo, su corazón latía con fuerza y sólo asintió.

—Cuando quieras, Jungkookie. Será nuestro secreto, ¿sí?

—Sí, hyung.

Yoongi besó una vez más a Jungkook, una de tantas veces más.

—Jungkookie, cuando seamos mayores, ¿te casarás conmigo?

—Por supuesto, hyung, nos casaremos y seremos muy felices juntos, pero primero seremos novios.

—De acuerdo, esperaré el tiempo necesario por ti, Kookie.

Ambos niños se quedaron acurrucados en la cama de Yoongi por un par de horas. A Yoongi le gustaba mucho ver a Jungkook dormir, le parecía el ser más bonito que hubiera conocido.


End file.
